


My Hypocrisy Only Goes So Far

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: DID I MENTION INCEST?, Dick pinching, F/M, Grinding, I have no realy explanation for this, I might just delete this fic later, Incest, Masturbation, Panty Sniffing, Pay Back Fic, Possible Rape, Sibling Incest, Slapping, This story was never meant to be written, Torment, Total shit fic, Voyeurism, What Have I Done, but the characters are really fucked so maybe not?, it is not even a story, nipple pinching, porn with out plot, there is not any real plot to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The fucked up happenings of the Crispino Twins - No real plot... I can not even explain it.When they were little kids, Sara would sit on Michele’s lap- it was innocent and considered ‘cute’. Once they started getting older their parents would make them stop even though they did not understand why. So whenever they were alone, Sara always found herself crawling in Michele’s lap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoxWineConfessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxWineConfessions/gifts), [blackmountainbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones/gifts).



> So Yeah... BoxWine gifted me incest... So I am gifting her SHITTY incest... I might have gifted to blackmountainbones for many other reasons... I might also be really drunk... and this might not even be betad... I am not sure what is worse... My grammar in this... Or this fic itself.
> 
> So [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones) did the edit work for this sin... I sin... she sins.. we all sin! <3 thanks honey!

_ When they were little kids, Sara used to sit on Michele’s lap. It was innocent, all the grownup said it was cute. Once they started getting older their parents made them stop, but they never told them why. So whenever they were alone, Sara always found herself crawling into Michele’s lap. _

_They never understood what the issue was until one night, the night when Sara wore nothing more than one of Michele’s tshirts to bed. Their parents had gone to bed already, and she’d climbed on his lap, reconnecting with the childhood feeling she would have with her brother. When her bare leg touched up against Michele’s, it was different from before. Michele had been wearing  boxers and a t-shirt, so they were touching bare thigh on thigh. Michele’s lower stomach felt tight and Sara blushed across her cheeks and down her neck. Then Michele moved his hand and touched her bare leg. Sitting there with her eyes wide, Sara stared into the identical set of eyes; she scrambled off his lap and ran to her bed._ __  
__  
_Michele had followed her back to her room. Sara was lying on her side in bed and stared at the wall. She didn’t cry. Michele sat on the edge of her bed and touched her shoulder which caused her to jump. Sara turned over so she could look into those identical eyes. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry again. Michele held her tightly and rubbed her back. In moment like this, neither had to talk._ __  
_  
___“Stay with me tonight Mickey, like we used to as kids.” That was all she needed to say and he pulled the comforter down so they could both settle in. Sara laid her head on his chest and fell right to sleep.

_ She had woken that morning to Michele pressed against her back. His arm was around her midsection and had her pulled tightly to him. She could feel something pressed into her backside and when she wiggled she heard him let out a sleepy moan. Sara knew what was pressed to her backside but she refused to allow herself to think about it as it felt nice against her. She moved just a little bit more and could feel Michels’s hand moving across her stomach as he sleepily nestled his nose into her neck. She felt the rumble in his chest before she heard it in her ear. _

_ Michele’s hand rubbed slowly on her stomach, then he started to sleepily rock against her. Her mind muddled with sleep, Sara pushed back against him, felt him press between her cheeks; he moaned into her ear. His hand had worked under her shirt and pulled it up her back. The hand slowly crept higher up her stomach and stopped right under her breast. _

_ Sara gasped as felt his thumb rub the underside of her breast. Being half asleep, she did not think anything of it other than the sensation it was giving her. She rocked her bottom back against him and she felt the rumble in Michele’s chest again as he moaned out “Sara” into her ear. Michele thumb and index finger caressed the underneath of her breast, she could feel her nipples harden and peak. _

_ The pit of her stomach burned as she continued to rock back against her brother. She felt him between her cheeks as he pushed harder, felt Michele’s hot breath on her neck as his hand got more daring. He cupped the underneath of her breast as she pushed back once more. His thumb barely brush over her peaked nipple and she almost cried out at the sensation. One more push and she heard Michele grunt and hold still, pressed hard between her cheeks as his hand fully cupped her breast. _

_ In the afterglow of what happened, she laid there still and felt that tightness in her gut change to a feeling of sorrow and sickness. Michele was breathing heavy in her ear as his hand slid back to her midsection. _

_“Mickey, we can never do that again.”_ __  
__  
_“Sara, nothing happened.”_ __  
__  
_“Then why do I feel like something did?”_ __  
_  
___Michele sighed as he climbed out the bed and left her room. It was then that she rolled over and cried into her pillow, feeling the wetness on her back turn sticky, then dry.

  
  
  
  


It would take him a bit of time to get in the mood, even as he stared at the lovely woman being fucked on the screen. He already had gone through two videos but could only get half hard. Michele needed more. He knew Sara was still out and walked into her room. As he walked, his half limp cock bobbed out his pants- no he had not even bothered to fix his pants before he went to her room, he did not care enough to.

As Michele peeked in her hamper, he saw Sara had not done her laundry yet. He grabbed a pair of her panties and walked back to his room, and his cock came to life. Michele sat back down and resumed the video. He tried to just watch the video, but it did nothing for him, not when he knew the panties from her hamper were moist from this morning's workout. He could still feel how they were a bit damp on the seams and he bunched them in his hand. As he brought the material to his nose, he made sure the cotton strip that would have lain against her intimately was pressed to his nose and his cock immediately started to throb. The smell was strictly Sara.

Michele drew in a deep breath and wrapped his hand tight around the base of his cock. He let the video continue to play as the girl screamed in the background. He did not even bother to look. As he closed his eyes, he could only breath in the smell of the panties, musty with a slight hint of her lavender soap. His hand worked slowly up and down his cock as he imagined Sara coming home from practice, going to her room, and peeling the wet material off her skin.

Beads of liquid formed at the tip of his cock and he ran his thumb over them as he took in another deep breath. Michele could always get lost in the smell of his sister, it was unique and it would comfort him. In a moment like this, it would help set him over the edge. He had gotten so involved in his fantasy about Sara that he did not hear his bedroom door open.

“Mickey! I’m home!” Sara was drunk again.

Michele quickly hid her panties under his leg and tried to pull his pants back up, but he was already caught. He sat there dumbly, dick out and hard.

“Are you watching porn?” Sara said with wide eyes as she swayed a bit on her feet.

Michele tried to scramble forward and stop the laptop, his cock still throbbing between his legs.

“No! Leave it on Mickey.” Sara went and laid out on his bed. “Oh she is pretty. You like women pretty like that, Mickey?” Sara teased him by her tone.

“Sara, go to bed. You’re drunk.” he warned out at her.

“Oh Mickey, stop it. You’re just upset I went out without you. Now don’t stop what you were doing on my behalf.” Sara giggled.

Michele turned around and saw she was laid out his bed, her dress wrapped high around her thighs as he could see the strip of her panties peeking out. He felt his cock throb again.

“Turn around and watch your video Mickey.” Sara had changed her tone and did not giggle this time.

“But…”

“I said turn the fuck around Mickey,” she hissed out.

Michele turned back to the computer. He did not know what was going on behind him, but he heard movement and material being moved around.

“Touch yourself Mickey,” he heard his sister say.

Michele reached his hands back into his pants, and tugged slowly on his cock. All Sara could see was the movement of his arm from where she was. Michele tried to watch the video, but he knew she was right there behind him; it made him ache even more.

He could hear Sara get off the bed, then she had her hands on his shoulder. She slowly massaged his shoulders and he could smell the whiskey and the bar on her.

“Is this what you do when I’m not here, brother? You watch porn and jerk off? So pathetic. You really should go out and mingle more.” Sara took her hands off his shoulders and lifted his shirt up his chest.

Michele tugged his cock harder as he felt Sara’s breath on his neck. “You like girls like that Mickey? Shaved, with fake tits?” Her hands and worked their way down his chest and pinched his nipples hard, past the point of pleasure to pain.

Michele cried out and let go of his cock to remove her hands. Sara pinched harder and bit his earlobe. Once he felt her fingers leave his nipples, he tried to move his head so her teeth would release his ear.

“Dammit Sara! That hurts!” he growled out.

“Oh Mickey, you like the pain.” Sara giggled in his ear and moved back away from him. “You stopped Mickey, can you not get off or something?” He could hear the malice in her voice as she went back to the bed.

Michele turned his head as Sara laid out on his bed. She was sprawled out in a way one should not be in a dress. Sara sat up and glared at him. “Turn around and watch your video Mickey.”

He turned back to the video, stroking slowly down his cock, not really even in the mood anymore.

“It’s like you are not even trying Mickey...” Sara whined.

As he turned, he saw Sara starting to pull her panties down.

“I said turn around!” she yelled.

Michele snapped his eyes back to the computer screen. He was not interested anymore in what was happening in the video; he was interested in what was happening behind him. He could hear slight movements on the bed and strained for any sound he could.

Sara’s breathing had started to pick up a bit and the more time went by, Michele could almost hear a wet sound come from behind him. He wanted to peek so badly. He started to tug on his cock harder as he felt it start to leak onto his hand every time he stroked up.

The girl in the video screamed at the moment Sara moaned. The wet sounds from behind him made Michele tug harder. He felt a flush cover his body as his breathing staggered. He could not take it anymore and turned his head.

Sara had her dress hiked up around her waist as her fingers plunged in and out. Those fingers shone wet, her half lidded eyes stared over his way as she move those fingers up her closely shaved mound to circle. He watched as her index finger made a circular motion as they stared into each others’ matching violet eyes.

The eye contact remained as Sara opened her mouth, one final moan, one final cry. She used her hand to cover her crotch, but laid out as she tried to catch her breath. If only she would move her hand one more time, Michele knew he would spill all over his hand.

Once Sara caught her breath she got up and moved back behind him. As she leaned over, she observed what he was doing, then moved her fingers to his mouth. She shoved them in deep, deep enough to momentarily gag him. Sara moved the fingers out a bit and Michele licked at them greedily. Just the taste of her and his cock was shooting white stripes across his abdomen and legs.

Sara laughed and looked down at her brother. Her fingers were deep in his mouth as his cock continued to ooze in his hand.

“This is the only way you will ever taste me, brother mine.” She took her fingers out his mouth, and pinched the head of his cock hard enough to make his gasp. Michele was already overly sensitive from his orgasm and she would not let go.

“You are pathetic Mickey.”

Sara finally let go of his cock head and spun on her heels as she left the room. 

  
  
  
  


Another time, Michele had come home late from practice. Sara had dipped out early that day and was already home. As he walked into the living room he set his bags down and heard a strange noise from Sara’s room. He called out to her, no reply, just a moan.

Michele walked down the hallway and saw her door was slightly ajar. He peeked his head through and there it was: Sara on top of one of the skaters from the rink. She was naked as she straddled to him. Both moaned out as the guy fondled her breasts. He watched as Sara rocked her hips back and forth and arched her back even more.

Sara finally moved to bend over and kiss him when she saw Michele in the doorway. Her violet eyes locked to his and she did not lay down. Sara pressed her hands to the other man’s chest and started to ride him hard. She kept her gaze locked on Michele as she bounced her body up and down on his dick.

“It feels so good… you are so deep inside of me….” she cried out, her eyes still locked to her brother’s.

The man started to moan as his hips jerked. Sara rocked down one last time and licked her lips as she stared into Michele’s eyes.

Michele turned and went to his room. This time he locked his door. 

  
  
  
  


That next morning over breakfast, Michele was quiet. No matter what Sara said, he only grunted in response. Finally at her wits end, Sara slammed her dishes in the sink and stormed over to him.

“Mickey! I am getting my own place.”

Michele shrugged. “Fine, I’m sure Emil would take your room. When did you want to go?” He was still numb from the scene last night. All he could picture was his sister as she cried out naked on top another man.

“Mickey…” Sara choked out. “When did you stop loving me?”

He glared up at her as he casually dipped his spoon in the cereal bowl. “When you started whoring around.” His voice was flat and without emotion.

Michele saw the rage in Sara building up, he saw her hand raising, but he did not feel it as her hand struck his cheek. His head turned and he looked back up at her as he scooped the spoon from the bowl into his mouth. He was not going to give Sara the response she wanted.

It made her even more angry. She smacked him again. This time his cereal spit out of his mouth.

“Are you done yet?” he asked. “I want to finish my breakfast.”

Sara’s face turned red and she threw his cereal bowl across the kitchen, then started to scream in his face. He just sat there.

When she was done screaming she glared at him. “Just give me a fucking reaction Mickey!”

Michele just stared at her and she slapped him again. He watched as her night shirt twisted around her body with each slap. His cheek started to hurt and he grabbed he wrist then stood up.

“Sara, stop.”

Once he let go of her wrist she started to bang her fist on his chest. He allowed her to for a moment then took her both her wrists in his hand.

“What did you expect Sara? I come home to see you on top of someone else? How else do you want me to react? Did you even shower? Or are you still wet with him?”

Sara gasped as her brother pushed her hard against the counter. Her eyes went wide as he hiked up her night shirt.

“Is his cum still in you Sara? Has it dried to your thighs?” His hands were hard on her hips as he spun her to make her face the counter. Michele pressed his hand hard between her shoulder blades and forced her chest to the cold counter. “Is this the reaction you wanted Sara?”   


As he saw her bent over and her ass in the air, he instantly grew hard. He did not even bother taking her panties off, he pulled them hard to the side. He did not even bother to check to see if she was ready and he drove his cock right into her.

“Is this what you wanted sister? Is this the reaction you wanted from me?” Michele was bent over and growling in her ear as he thrust hard into her. Sara laid on the counter as tears fell down her cheek and Michele kept his hand on her back so she stayed pinned to the counter. He brutally thrusted in and out of her as she sobbed against the counter. He felt her clench around his cock, her wet tight heat engulfed him, even as she sobbed.

“You disgust me Mickey.” she sobbed out.

The moment she spoke was the moment he came hard. He pushed Sara into the counter and grabbed her hip hard enough to make her yell. Once he felt the orgasm ripple through his body he fell forward and his chest on top of Sara, keeping her pinned down. He could feel his cock growing limp as it slipped out of his sister and he kissed the back of her neck. Once he could breath properly again, Michele stood back up and tucked his cock back in his pajamas pants. He liked the idea that it would smell like her all day.

“Just let me know if you plan to leave or not so I can make plans.” He went to grab another bowl and pour more cereal.

Orgasms always did make him hungry. He did not even pay attention when Sara stomped from the kitchen, her tears drying on her cheeks. 

 

 

 


End file.
